The present invention relates to an electromagnetic driving apparatus that drives a driven member and is suitable for, for example, an optical apparatus. The electromagnetic driving apparatus uses electromagnetic force generated between a coil and a magnet to drive an optical element such as a lens or a photoelectric conversion element such as an image-pickup element, for suppressing image shake caused by shake such as hand jiggling.
The optical apparatuses include a so-called image-stabilizing apparatus, an interchangeable lens and an image-pickup apparatus such as a video camera or a digital still camera which are equipped with the image-stabilizing apparatus.
The image-stabilizing apparatus disclosed in such as Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-305277 detects shake such as hand jiggling to drive a lens, depending on the detection result, in a direction different from an optical axis direction (e.g., a direction perpendicular to the optical axis).
In this image-stabilizing apparatus, an electromagnetic actuator is constituted by a coil and a magnet, and electromagnetic force generated between the coil and the magnet by energization of the coil drives the lens in two axis directions (a pitch direction and a yaw direction) perpendicular to each other.
Further, in the image-stabilizing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-305277, two electromagnetic actuators for driving the lens in the two axis directions are provided in two regions different in phase by 90 degrees when viewed in the optical axis direction. This increases the area (volume) of the image-stabilizing apparatus when viewed in the optical axis direction, which impedes the miniaturization of an interchangeable lens or a camera equipped with the image-stabilizing apparatus.